Another Christmas without you
by Polarstern
Summary: Huff... ich kann hier eigentlich gar nichts sagen, ohne, dass ich den ganzen Plot verraten würde... Nur so viel: Yami kehrt nachdem er Yugi 9 Jahre lang nicht gesehen hat, wieder zu ihm zurück.


Autorin: Alles aus Polarsterns Feder – ähm Keyboard XDD Disclaimer: Die original Yu-Gi-Oh Charaktere gehören Kazuki Takahashi & Co!  
Die Charaktere, die ihr (noch) nicht kennt, gehören mir! fg Genauso wie die Storyline!! Meins, meins meins und keiner klaut sie!!  
Warnung: Hetero als auch Yaoi sind enthalten.  
Pairing: unter anderem Yami x Yugi... Widmung: Kagu-chan!!! Meinem Aibuschn . (Danke noch mal fürs betan abknutsch Alles deins! XD)  
Anmerkungen: Tjaaaa, dass kommt dabei raus, wenn Kagu und Polar ma wieder RPG playn (sie spielt Yugi, ich Yami XD) und dabei ihren Chara was ganz, ganz gemeines sagen lässt... sniff (Und mich noch nicht mal in den Plan einweiht ')  
Es ist länger geworden, als ich es geschätzt hatte.. hab ne Woche dran gesessen!  
Dafür genau das geschrieben, was mir vorschwebte

Achja: Titel ist angelehnt an das gleichnamige Stück von „Loona!" – wer es hat sollte es beim Lesen laufen lassen ;)

Another Christmas without you

Ich sitze noch immer in meinem schwarzem Auto, tief in den Sitz gepresst und starre auf das Haus, vor dem ich parke. Meine Arme aufs Lenkrad gestützt, den Kopf darauf gelegt. Ich bin mir unsicher... Weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich durchziehen soll. In mir herrscht geteilte Meinung – eine Seite von mir freut sich, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Ist neugierig, was er macht, wie es ihm geht... und... nein, das wäre Unsinn.  
Die andere Hälfte warnt mich, rät mir davon ab, jetzt gleich hier auszusteigen und dort aufzutauchen. Nach all den Jahren...

Ich beobachte den Eingang.. die Fenster mit den verschneiten Fensterbänken. Es brennt Licht dahinter, ich weiß, jemand ist zu Hause.  
Er auch?  
Seit ich hier sitze hat niemand das Haus betreten oder verlassen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn sich die Tür plötzlich öffnen würde – und er käme heraus. Wobei... ich stehe ein wenig abseits – ob er mich überhaupt wahr genommen hätte?  
Parkende Autos am Straßenrand sind immerhin das normalste der Welt.

Jetzt reicht es. Viel zu lange schlage ich mich schon mit diesem Unwissen herum. Mit den Zweifeln, der Neugierde und dem Drang, vergangenes auffrischen zu wollen. Ich steige auf und werfe die Autotüre hinter mir zu. Während ich mich dem Haus nähere, verriegele ich noch schnell per Fernbedienung meinen Wagen. Der matschige Schnee spritzt unter meinen Füßen und ich laufe vorsichtig, um nicht auszurutschen.

Tja... schon stehe ich hier. Der Moment, den ich mir schon seit Wochen ausmale. Nervös fahre ich mir noch schnell durch die Haare, prüfe deren perfekten Sitz und streiche meinen grauen Anzug gerade. Noch einmal atme ich aus. Ruhig, Yami – du hast diesen Moment in den letzten Wochen schon mehrere hundert male in deinen Gedanken durchgespielt. Dir jede erdenkliche Situation vorgestellt und bereits die passenden Worte dafür zurrecht gelegt.

Meine kalten Finger finden rasch den Klingelknopf – und ehe ich weiter drüber nachdenken will, habe ich ihn schon betätigt. Es dauerte eine Weile, in der meine Geduld bis aufs äußerte gespannt wird, bis eine junge Frau an der Tür erscheint.

Sie hat dunkelblaues, leicht gelocktes Haar, welches ihr offen über die Schultern fällt – und wie ich es im ersten Moment erkennen kann – etwa ellenbogenlang. Spontan würde ich sie auf vielleicht 25 Jahre schätzen. Ihre grünen, aufgeweckten Augen funkeln mich interessiert an. Ich kann nicht sprechen, will auch gar nichts sagen – die Erkenntnis sitzt zu tief. Ich versuche über ihren Kopf hinweg einen Blick ins Haus werfen zu können – denn sie ist ein gutes Stück kleiner als ich. Mich hätte es auch gewundert, wenn nicht... 

„Guten Tag... Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Sind sie vielleicht-" „Oh – entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ja... ja, hier bin ich richtig...", nuschele ich gedankenverloren durch meine Lippen, die sich nicht wirklich öffnen wollen. „Kommen Sie doch herein, ich schätze, Sie wollen zu meinem Mann?" „I-ich glaube schon." In diesem Moment ertönt hinter uns das kreischende Geschrei eines kleinen Kindes.  
„Yutako!! Ich gebe dir den Bagger nicht wieder! Erst verträgst du dich wieder mit Yume!" Den Stich, der mich unbewusst durchzuckt, ignoriere ich gekonnt und schon im nächsten Moment wuselt etwas noch blaueres, als die Haarfarbe dieser jungen Lady zwischen deren Beine. Blickt auf und reißt seine ohnehin schon großen v..... – Augen weiter auf. Es besteht kein Zweifel mehr. Diese großen, violetten Augen... Ich dachte, es gäbe sie nur ein mal auf dieser Welt. Ich bin zu spät gekommen.

„Kommen Sie doch rein!", schnell wendet sich die Frau wieder an mich, „es dauert noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis mein Mann kommt. Möchten Sie solange einen Kaffee oder Kekse? Irgendetwas zum Aufwärmen? Ich habe gestern gebacken." Sie lächelt mich verschmitzt an, während sie die Tür hinter mir schließt. Ein intensiver Weihnachtsduft von Bratapfel und Nüssen steigt mir in die Nase.  
„Wieso sind Sie sich so sicher, dass ich warten werde? Vielleicht habe ich es ja eilig..?" Mit einer eher reflexartigen Geste streiche ich mein Jackett nochmals glatt. „Weil Sie fast genauso aussehen, wie er. Er erwähnte nie, dass er einen Bruder – oder gar Zwillingsbruder hat? Daraus schließe ich, dass Ihnen Ihr Besuch sehr wichtig sein muss – dafür nimmt man sich Zeit." Oha, nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Aber es passt zu ihm, er verstand sich schon immer mit Leuten, die schnell eine freche Antwort auf der Zunge haben, am besten. Sie zogen ihn magisch an. Schließlich gehöre ich auch zu der Gruppe. Nur im Moment eher weniger.

Gerade bücke ich mich, um mir höflicherweise die Schuhe auszuziehen, da läuft das kleine dunkelblaue Etwas diesmal durch meine Beine. Beim genaueren Hinsehen erkenne ich, dass er fast die selbe Haarfarbe wie seine Mutter hat – allerdings wird das Haar unregelmäßig von schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen. Er stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ist letztendlich mit meinem Gesicht auf einer Höhe. Er starrt mir in die selbig farbigen Augen. Mir ist, als hätte ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde jemand anderes vor mir. Es tut ziemlich weh, meine sauber geordneten Gedanken purzeln durcheinander. Er hat also Kinder... wie es sich eben anhörte sogar zwei an der Zahl. Und sein Sohn besitzt genau die selbe Fähigkeit, sich die Sympathie anderer einzuholen, wenn er so naiv und verunsichert zu einem hochschaut. Ich reiße mich herum, nicht bereits in Erinnerungen zu versinken. Nicht jetzt schon. Was wird erst, wenn ich tatsächlich ihm nachher gegenüber stehe?

Keine Sekunde zu früh besinne ich mich wieder, denn die Mutter dieser Kinder führt mich kurz durch das schön und zugleich gemütlich wirkende Haus, ehe wir im Wohnzimmer ankommen. Dort ist es schön geheizt, wie gut das tut!  
Die Einrichtung ist neu, alles passt farblich zusammen und ist in einem tiefen Grün gehalten. Ich lächele gequält, als ich eins der Gemälde an der Wand wiedererkenne. Dies hing schon damals im Wohnzimmer seines Großvaters. Er hat es ihm wohl überlassen. Oder vererbt..? Ich weiß es nicht... Konnte ihn nicht im Telefonbuch ausfindig machen. Nur ihn selbst. Yugi Muto.

Ich nehme an dem eckigen, dunklen Tisch platz, ich glaube, es ist Mahagoni Holz und schlage elegant die Beine übereinander. Achte darauf, dass meine frisch gebügelte Hose nicht zerknautscht. Ich habe sie heute morgen erst aus der Reinigung geholt – natürlich wasche weder bügele ich selbst. Ich bin einfach kein Hausmann, bin dazu wohl einfach viel zu spät in diese Welt gekommen. Außerdem bin ich sowieso sehr selten in meiner Mietwohnung. Treibe mich überall und nirgendwo herum: mal hier, mal da, zu Hause bin ich nur für wenige Stunden, da dort mein Bett steht.

Ehe ich mich versehe, wird eine Schale mit verführerisch duftenden Plätzchen vor mich hingestellt. „Bitte", grinst die junge Frau, mustert mich weiter und zählt wohl gerade selbst die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen mir und... ihrem Mann. „Was trinken Sie dazu?" Ich wähle mit den Augen bereits einen der Kekse, nach dem ich auch direkt greife. „Milch. Ein Glas Milch bitte." „Sofort." Sie schwebt grinsend aus dem Raum, so sieht es fast aus, denn ihr langer Jeansrock reicht fast bis zum Boden und man sieht nur hin und wieder ein paar weiße Socken hervorstechen, wenn sie weiter entfernt steht. Dazu trägt sie eine beige farbige Bluse, die angemessen zugeknöpft ist. Sie macht einen wahrlich anständigen Eindruck – ich wusste, er würde sich mit keinem Flittchen abgeben. 

Ich lausche in die Stille, höre entfernt wieder Kindergequieke, es scheint, als wären sie im Stockwerk über uns. Wie wohl seine Tochter aussieht..? „Bitte sehr, der Herr", smilend setzt sie sich mir gegenüber, scheint auf etwas zu warten. „Danke schön", ich nehme das Glas an und mache einen kräftigen Schluck. Etwas ganz anderes, im Gegensatz zu Cola oder Fanta, all diese Getränke, die man mittags in den Fastfood Restaurants serviert bekommt. Milch würde bei mir im Kühlschrank nur versauern.

„Wie...", setzt sie an, doch ich schüttele den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, ich war äußerst unhöflich! Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Yami Athem. Und jaa, ich bin mit ihrem Ehemann... verwandt, wenn man denn so will. Wir sind aber keine Brüder." „Dann können Sie ja eigentlich nur Yugis Cousin sein, Herr Athem, denn sooo alt um sein Vater sein zu können, sehen sie auch nicht aus." Diese kecke Ader schlägt wieder durch – diese Frau erinnert mich an mich selbst, wie ich einmal gesprochen habe. Doch das ist lange her.. Ich bin mir gar nicht mal sicher, ob ich es nicht verlernt habe. „Fast", lache ich und versuche aufgeschlossen zu wirken, „aber ich bin wahrlich älter, als Sie denken. Aber Cousins trifft es schon am ehesten." „Chisako bitte. Wenn Sie mit Yugi verwandt sind, sollten wir nicht weiter fremdeln." Ich nicke, stecke mir schnell noch einen dieser köstlichen Zimtkekse in den Mund, ehe mir einfällt, dass ich vielleicht auch etwas dazu sagen sollte. „Yami", presse ich schnell hervor, die Aussprache trotz des vollen Mundes so sauber wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Ich schätze dich aber nicht älter als dreißig", kommt es nach einigen Sekunden der Stille, das Gespräch von vorhin wieder aufnehmend, „woher kommst du denn, Yami?" „Naja... einunddreißig", korrigiere ich verlegen, lasse die weiteren 3000 Jahre gezielt weg. „Ich wohne ein gutes Stück außerhalb von Domino City, in Nagoya. Dort lebe ich aber auch erst seit 2 Jahren – zuvor war ich lange Zeit in Ägypten..." Gespannt zieht mein Gegenüber beide Augenbrauen hoch: „Ägypten? Yugi erzählte früher viel über Ägypten, er sammelte so einiges, was mit dem Land in Verbindung steht. Ich kann ihn gut verstehen, als dieses mystische über Pharaonen und Pyramiden.. es klingt wirklich interessant! Aber nichts weiter für mich, ich interessiere mich eher für-"

„Muuuuuuuttiiiiiiiiiiiiii...", ertönt plötzlich eine heulende Stimme, noch weit weg von uns und im Flur hallen unbeholfene, tapsige Schritte eines Kindes. Die Stimme klingt ein wenig heller, als die von Yutako eben. Ob das die andere ist..? Wie hieß sie noch? Yume?

Wir drehen uns beide zur Tür – und dort steht sie auch schon. Etwa 3 Jahre alt, genauso wie ihr Bruder. Nur trägt sie ihre pinkfarbenen Haare länger als ihr Bruder und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Vorne ins Gesicht hängen ihr die unverkennbaren goldblonden Ponyfransen wie Yugi und mir. Ein leichtes Gefühl von Kälte zieht sich durch meine Magengegend. Wie versteinert hocke ich auf meinem Stuhl und beobachtete die dargebotene Szene. Yume schleift einen scheinbar riesigen Teddybären hinter sich her – und ich wundere mich, wie sie das riesige Plüschmonster vom Fleck bewegt bekommt. Ihre Mutter ist bereits aufgestanden und kniet sich zu ihr.

„Was ist denn los, Yume-chan? Hat Yutako dich wieder geärgert..?" „Ja!!" Ich erschrecke über ihre trotzige Stimme. Energisch wischt sie sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den grünen – wie ich zu meiner Erleichterung festgestellt habe – Augen. „Er sagt, er lässt mich erst in Ruhe, wenn du ihm seinen Bagger wiedergibst!!" Ich halte die Luft an. Die Stimmlage klingt auch genauso wie seine. Dies war der Ton, den er anschlug, wenn er niemals aufgeben wollte. Wenn alles hoffnungslos schien und doch wusste er, dass es einen Ausweg gab, wenn wir nur gemeinsam danach suchten. So wie so oft in unserem damaligem Leben. Im Königreich der Duellanten, bei Kaibas Battle City Turnier, welches von Marik gestört wurde – und schließlich unter Dartz. Dort wurde unsere Beziehung auf eine besonders harte Probe gestellt... Doch es lohnte sich... Damals...

Nein, ich sollte nicht schon wieder der Vergangenheit nachhängen. Sonst komme ich zu schnell wieder an diesen Punkt an, den ich bisher jedes Mal, wenn meine Gedanken dorthin wandern wollten, verdrängt habe. Manchmal weniger erfolgreich, meistens mehr. Mit mir ausdiskutiert habe ich das nie... Aber ich glaube... dazu bin ich heute und jetzt hier. Hier soll die Verfolgungsjagd ein Ende nehmen. Chisako entschuldigt sich kurz und verschwindet zusammen mit ihrer Tochter nach oben. Dort höre ich sie zunächst einmal mit lauter Stimme strafende Worte sprechen. Doch ich verstehe hier unten nicht, was sie sagt. Sie macht einen ausgeglichenen Eindruck, Yugis Frau ist sicher eine gute Mutter. Ob er wohl ein guter Vater ist..? Schon ein wenig konfus, diese Vorstellung.... Yugi, mein Aibou… verheiratet... Kinder... eine Familie. Mit dem Versprechen, welches wir uns damals gegeben hatten, wäre dies nie auch nur in Frage gekommen... Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis Chisako wieder bei mir im Wohnzimmer auftaucht. „Ich hoffe, du hast dich gerade nicht zu sehr gelangweilt?" Schnell schrecke ich aus meinen Gedanken auf: „Nein, wirklich nicht. Sie.. ähm du kannst ja nichts dafür, ich platze schließlich unangemeldet hier herein. Da kann ich nichts von dir erwarten... Sind die zwei eigentlich Zwillinge?" „Dann ist ja gut. Ja, sind sie, was aber auch für uns doppelte Anstrengung und Arbeit bedeutet. Aber sie können auch ganz lieb sein!  
Übrigens haben wir jetzt halb sieben, mein Mann müsste jede Minute ankommen." Ich atme tief durch, nicke kenntnisnehmend. Ich werde ihn treffen.... das hatte ich fast vergessen.

Schweigend sehe ich auf die Kekse, mein Magen plötzlich wieder wie zugeschnürt. „Bedien dich ruhig!" „Nein danke", winke ich ab und starre von hier aus hinüber zu dem Fenster, in der Hoffnung, ihn bereits zu sehen. Chisako räumt mein leeres Glas und den Keksteller ab. Ich sitze angespannt und kerzengerade auf dem Stuhl.

Etwa zwei Minuten später – Chisako ist noch immer nicht zurück – höre ich hier direkt vorm Haus erst Motorengeräusch, dann eine zuschlagende Autotür. Nein, oh bei Ra, nein. Ich habe Angst!! Was, wenn er mich sieht?? Was wird er sagen?? Wie reagieren?? Ich... kann... ihm nicht mehr gegenüber treten... Springe von meinem Platz auf. „Chisako?!", rufe ich schnell, versuche die Küche zu finden. „Jaa?", kommt es direkt hinter mir. „Wo... wo finde ich die Toilette?" Verwundert sieht sie mich an, offenbar verstört es sie, dass ich danach frage, während bereits der Schlüssel in der Haustür gedreht wird. „Gleich da vorne, die hinterste Tür in dem Gang, daneben ist nur die Abstellkammer." „Danke!", rufe ich hektisch und hüpfe förmlich über den weiß gefliesten Gang in besagte Tür. Knalle sie aufgewühlt zu und schließe ab. „Huff... erst einmal darauf vorbereiten...", ich sinke an der Tür hinab.

Währenddessen schwingt die Tür auf und ich halte vor Anspannung meinen Atem an. Ich will nichts verpassen, presse mein Ohr fest gegen die Badezimmertür. Höre zunächst nur das Geklapper der Metallbügel, die ich eben beim Eintreten nicht weiter zur Kenntnis genommen habe, lausche, wie er offensichtlich Schuhe und Jacke auszieht und warte fieberhaft darauf, das erste mal seine Stimme zu hören. „Guten Aaabend! Chisako..?" DA!!! Da ist sie!! Seine Stimme – unzweifelhaft seine Stimme!  
Nur einen Hauch tiefer als damals.. aber der selbe Enthusiasmus, der mitschwingt und die selbe, warme Art zu sprechen.  
Mein Herz rast wie wild, als mir auffällt, dass ich dringend wieder Luft benötige. Schritte auf dem Gang, sie kommt also her. „Hier bin ich, Yugi!", kann ich gedämpft wahrnehme und in der nächsten Sekunde knallt etwas mit einem dumpfen und sehr tiefen Geräusch zu Boden. Da ich nicht weitentfernt sitze, scheint es mir, als überträge der Betongrund, hier unter den Fliesen die Aufprallwellen.  
Ich atme leise durch die Nase aus, drücke dabei das Ohr noch fester gegen das Holz, um das Geräusch eines eventuellen Kusses ja nicht zu verpassen. Doch es bleibt es – und mein Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer. Ruhig Yami, ruhig. Du bist doch nur hier, um das alles endlich zu klären – um mit der Vergangenheit abschließen zu können. Ich darf mir nicht anfangen, Hoffnungen zu machen!

Die beiden entfernen sich, beginnen dabei eine angeregte Unterhaltung. Doch ich verstehe kein Wort!! Bin viel zu weit weg... ich glaube, sie sind in die Küche gegangen.  
Ob... ob Chisako Yugi wohl schon von mir erzählt hat?  
Oh bei Ra, nein!! Ich will nicht, dass er bereits von meiner Anwesenheit weiß!  
Dann... wäre er mir ja gegenüber im Vorteil.. könnte sich zurecht legen, was er tun und sagen soll... Es wäre nicht mehr spontan genug! Wobei – ist es nicht sowieso nicht gerade fair, dass ich bereits planen kann und Yugi wird gleich völlig überrumpelt da stehen und?  
Ich erhebe mich aus meiner hockenden Position und überdenke noch ein letztes Mal meine Worte, die ich schon seit Wochen mit mir rumschleppe. Ich habe den Vorteil auf meiner Seite ja... Aber ich glaube, ich will einfach sein überraschtes oder vielleicht gar verstörtes Gesicht im ersten Moment sehen, will dabei sein. Entschlossen drehe ich den Schlüssel im Schloss zurück und öffne zögerlich die letzte Tür, die mich von Yugi trennt. Ein Zurück gibt es jetzt eh nicht mehr, außer ich würde mich jetzt sofort zum Ausgang schleichen, meine Schuhe packen und rauslaufen. Das wäre natürlich... Nein! Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, ihm wieder unter die Augen zu treten – und ich ziehe das durch!

Ich verlasse das WC und begebe mich mit wackeligen Schritten dahin, wo ich eben mehr oder weniger herkam. Noch einige Meter entfernt sehe ich, dass die Küchentür aus Milchglas bloß angelehnt ist. Dahinter wieder lautere Stimmen und helles Licht. Die Helligkeit dringt durch das Glas und erleuchtet ein wenig den Gang, in dem ich jetzt bin, mit. Ich schätze, dass dieses Licht mich bereits erfasst hat und meine Konturen an dieser Tür abzeichnet. Wenn er jetzt in meine Richtung sieht.... dann erkennt er auch meinen Umriss hinter der Tür. Ich stehe nun genau vor der Tür, das muntere Gespräch verstummt nicht. Es ist Chisako, die spricht. Es klingt für mich auf die Schnelle so, als spräche sie über den Kindergartentag ihrer Zwillinge. Ein letztes Mal nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen und klopfe zwei Mal gegen das Glas.

Augenblicklich wird es still. „Achja Yugi, wir, bzw. du hast Besuch!", flötet seine Frau fröhlich und ich höre das gluckernde Geräusch von Wasser, welches irgendwo hineingegossen wird. „Besuch?", reflektiert er sofort und da ich ihn kenne – bis aufs tiefste Innere kenne – weiß ich, dass er überlegt. „Dein Cousin." „Cousin?? Ich habe k-" Schnell räuspere ich mich, stoße dann einfach die angelehnte Tür zur Seite und versuche mein schönstes Lächeln aufzusetzen.

Yugi sitzt am Küchentisch, vor ihm ein Teller mit einem Stück Torte und daneben ein Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Ich kann nicht erkennen, was es ist und habe jetzt auch beim besten Willen nicht den Nerv zu rätseln, was er wohl dort trinkt.

„Ya....... mi.....", flüstert er leise, kaum hörbar und abgebrochen. Seine wunderschönen, tiefen Augen mustern mich voller Überraschung und ich bin unfähig, eine zunächst positive oder negative Resonanz abzulesen. Es herrscht erdrückendes Schweigen, wir beide starren uns einfach nur gegenseitig an. – Und stellen dabei fest, dass sich keiner von uns beiden in all den Jahren auch nur im Geringsten verändert hat.  
Genau wie ich trägt er noch die Frisur, die alle anderen einst mit einem Seestern verglichen, seine Augen sind die selben geblieben, noch so naiv, gefühlvoll und kindlich wie damals. Doch seine Gesichtszüge sind eindeutig reifer geworden. Älter und noch interessanter als zuvor. Vielleicht denkt er gerade das selbe über mich – man selbst sieht schließlich nie, in wie weit man „erwachsener" geworden ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Sollte ich als erster das Wort ergreifen? Erklären, warum ich hier bin? Immerhin tauche ich einfach auf und.  
Doch ich entscheide mich schnell wieder dagegen, möchte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, wie es so schön heißt. So überlasse ich ihm die ersten Worte. Doch er wirkt noch mitgenommener als ich.

Irgendwann ergreift Chisako das Wort: „Er stand etwas vor einer halben Stunde plötzlich vor der Türe.. und ich war sofort von seiner Ähnlichkeit zu dir erstaunt. Deshalb habe ich ihn rein gebeten, da es ja offensichtlich um Familien Angelegenheiten geht. Und wie ich sehe, seid ihr beide ziemlich erstaunt übereinander. Du hast mir nie erzählt, Yugi, dass es jemanden gibt, der dir so verblüffend ähnelt?" Erst daraufhin scheint sich Yugi wieder zu fangen. Seine Augen blitzen plötzlich gefährlich auf und seine Miene verfinstert sich – zwar kaum merklich, aber wer ihn kennt, sieht es sofort. „Warum?? Warum bist du hier, Yami? Tauchst plötzlich in meinem Leben auf... Hättest du dich denn nicht zumindest vorher anmelden können??"

Ich schlucke, es war nie seine Art, jemanden direkt so anzuklagen. Er war stets nett zu jedem gewesen.. Er hatte ein viel zu großes Herz für diese Welt. Erschrocken weiche ich zurück: „Nicht doch.... Ich wollte doch nur... vorbeikommen.. und wissen... mich nach dir erkundigen!" „Aber... Aber du.. ich......", ich habe ihn eindeutig in eine Sackgasse verfrachtet, er weiß weder vor noch zurück. Pattsituation. Er erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl, tritt auf mich zu.  
„... Du platzt einfach in mein Leben wieder hinein! Duu... du wirst doch wohl mittlerweile mal wissen, wie ein Telefon funktioniert?! Kannst du dich nicht vorher anmelden??" Seine Augen funkeln gefährlich. Mein Magen fährt Karussell, es ist genau das eingetreten, wovor ich Angst hatte. Gestern, heute... gerade eben... jetzt....

Aber.... Aibou... nein!! Sag doch nicht so was!  
Freust du dich denn nicht, mich zu sehen? Kein Stück? Kein winziges bisschen? Nach all den Jahren... ich habe dich vermisst... war endlos allein und mein Herz hat geblutet.  
Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich überwinden musste.  
„Ich glaube, ich lasse euch zwei das alleine ausdiskutieren. Yugi, du findest mich oben bei den Kindern. Auf wiedersehen, Yami", sie wirft mir noch ein letztes Lächeln zu, ich verstehe es so, dass zumindest sie mir nicht böse ist.

„E-entsch-uldigung... Ich wollte doch nicht stören... Yugi. Ich dachte bloß.. ich wollte-" Er schüttelt energisch mit dem Kopf: „Ich weiß, was du wolltest, Yami! Aber spar dir deine Neugierde... Verstehst du mich? Es ist zu viel Zeit vergangen!  
Viel zu viel... Warum bist du nicht damals gekommen? Direkt damals?? Dort hätte ich dich gebraucht... nicht jetzt. Du bist um 9 Jahre zu spät, Yami." Schluckend trete ich einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten, stehe wieder in der Tür. Mein Aibou kommt bedrohlich näher. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mittlerweile jeder Sauerstoff aus dem Raum gewichen ist, die Luft ist zum zerschneiden angespannt. Ich sehe unterwürfig zu Boden.

„Ich weiß... Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich selbst mit mir zu kämpfen hatte! Musste mich selbst fangen! Und ich wollte weg, einfach weg..." „Mir ist jetzt nicht danach, mit dir über früher zu reden... Ich komme von einem anstrengendem Arbeitstag nichtsahnend nach Hause und dann stehst du so einfach in meinem Haus! Neee, ich lasse mein mühevoll geordnetes Leben nicht wieder von dir durcheinander bringen!!" Ich nicke verständnisvoll, fühle mich plötzlich so unendlich klein. Meine blonden Strähnen fallen mir ins Gesicht, verdecken zum Glück meine zu zucken beginnenden Mundwinkel.  
Nein, nein und nochmals nein!! Ich bin stark, bin bisher immer stark gewesen, ich habe niemals geheult! Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern!  
Trotzdem will dieser Kloß in meiner Kehle nicht weichen. Und wenn diese verdammten Tränen kommen müssen – warum dann nicht, wenn ich alleine bin??

Ich räuspere mich schnell noch einmal, um meine Stimme möglichst normal klingen zu lassen und setze zum sprechen an: „Okay... ich werde..." Ich muss abbrechen. Der Klang wird schon wieder weinerlich und das ist wirklich das allerletzte, womit ich hier auftreten will.  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen", flüstere ich schnell, meinen Blick noch immer vor ihm verborgen und auf den Boden gerichtet. Doch ich traue mich nicht, mich umzudrehen. Bleibe wie angewurzelt in dieser Küche stehen. Mein Herz will sich einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass hier mein Aibou vor mir steht – und dass ich ihn hiernach nie, nie wieder sehen werde.  
Nicht, ohne dass diese Sache bereinigt ist!  
Aber ich traue mich nicht, auch nur einen Ton zu sagen...

Wieder schweigen wir uns an, auch Yugi sagt nichts mehr. Nach einer Weile richte ich meinen Blick vorsichtig wieder auf. Ich weiß nicht, wonach er aussieht oder was man darin lesen kann... Plötzlich kommt er auf mich zu. Verwirrt und abwehrend hebe ich den linken Arm als Schutz vor mich. Was ist aus ihm geworden?  
Er bleibt genau vor mir stehen, senkt vorsichtig meinen Arm und legt beide Hände auf meine Schultern. Seufzt dann tief. „Yami.... wo wohnst du jetzt?" Unschlüssig, was ich jetzt wieder davon halten soll – er hat mich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen – reiße ich meine violetten Augen noch weiter auf. „In in Na-go-ya!!", stammele ich. Fragend legt er seinen Kopf schief. Wie süß er doch ist...

„Vielleicht... wäre es wirklich besser, wenn du jetzt gehst, Yami..." Ich nicke nur. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. „Aber... vielleicht rufst du mich ja mal wieder an..? Wenn du meine Adresse herausgefunden hast... dann kennst du sicher meine Telefonnummer?", er grinst leicht.  
„Jaaa...", gebe ich beschämt zu. Yugi klopft mir leicht auf die Schulter. „Okay... ich erwarte deinen Anruf.... ich denke... wir haben noch viel zu Besprechen...." Er wendet sich von mir ab und geht an mir vorbei. Aibou.  
Du weißt tatsächlich, warum ich hier bin... Ich dachte, du hättest mich nach all der Zeit aus dem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Hättest dort nur noch Platz für deine Familie und dein neues Leben... Doch du kennst mich noch. Schweigend ziehe ich mir die Schuhe an, mit den vor Aufregung kalten Fingerspitzen fällt mir das Zubinden der dünnen Schnürsenkel so schwer. Schnell streiche ich alles noch einmal glatt und steure dann auf die Tür zu, sehe mich zuvor noch einmal unsicher zu Yugi um. Doch ich kann ihn in der Kürze nicht erblicken. Eilig trete ich ins hinaus, plötzlich habe ich es schrecklich eilig, hier wegzukommen. Raus aus diesem Haus, wo mich der Druck geradezu pochend zu Boden drückte. Bevor ich die Tür von außen schließe, drehe ich mich dazu noch um die eigene Achse – und erhasche so einen letzten Blick in den halbdunklen Gang. Dort steht er. Seine violetten, ausdrucksvollen Augen glitzern im fahlen Licht. Täusche ich mich – oder lächelt er mir ermutigend zu?  
„Schlaf gut, Yami...", vernehme ich leise seine Stimme, ehe er selbst die Tür ins Schloss legt.

Draußen fegt mittlerweile ein eisiger Sturm durch die Straßen, ich beeile mich, schnellstmöglich zurück ins Auto zu kommen.

Zwei Wochen vergehen, bis ich mich wieder bei ihm melde. Teils, weil ich mich nicht eher getraut habe, andererseits weil meine Vorbereitungen planmäßig nicht anders passten. Ich habe ein Zimmer bezogen und zwar im einzigem, etwas größeren Hotel von Domino City, das Hotel am Hauptbahnhof. Es ist morgens, 7 Uhr, als ich bei ihm anrufe – hoffe, ihn noch so vor seiner Arbeit zu erwischen. Ich weiß nicht genau, wann er das Haus verlässt, geschweige denn, was er von Beruf ist, doch in der Regel ist man um diese Zeit noch zu Hause.

Mit zitternden Fingern halte ich den Telefonhörer, laufe dabei nervös in meinem Zimmer auf und ab. Was, wenn seine Frau abnimmt?  
Weiß sie überhaupt, dass Yugi mir erlaubt hat, anzurufen? Was, wenn sie einfach wieder auflegt, ohne mich an ihn weiter zu reichen?? Wenn er nie erfährt, dass ich angerufen habe?  
Dieses tuten an meinem Ohr zusammen mit der schrecklichen Ungewissheit machen mich wahnsinnig!  
Was tu ich überhaupt, wenn er ablehnt? Dies ist wirklich meine allerletzte Chance, was w-

„Muto?" Er ist es selbst!! Seine Stimme... es... es ist mein Aibou! Durch das Telefon klingt seine Stimme heller, als vor 14 Tagen. Sie.... stimmt fast mit der überein, die ich seit Jahren in meinem Gedächtnis abgespeichert habe. Die Stimme, die sich so tief eingebrannt hat und ich noch so viele Zitate in meinen Erinnerungen abgespeichert habe, zusammen mit dem Klang und seiner Stimmlage, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, unsere alten Gespräche wären auf Band aufgezeichnet und es wäre dies, was ich hören würde, nicht die bloße Erinnerungskraft meines Gehirns.  
Schnell rufe ich all die Worte, die ich mir zurecht gelegt habe, wieder vor mich. „Ähm.. Guten Morgen Yugi! Ich weiß, du rechnest gerade gar nicht mit mir-" „Guten Morgen Yami", kommt es ziemlich ruhig zurück, unterbricht so meinen ersten Redeschwall. Er klingt nicht sonderlich erfreut... aber... er wird doch seine Meinung nicht geändert haben?  
„Hättest du... heute vielleicht Zeit.. dich mit mir.. zu treffen? Ich habe nämlich frei und würde gerne-" „Ich aber nicht", kommt es knapp zur Antwort. Geschockt umklammere ich den Hörer fester: „A-also... weil ich bin gerade heute in Domino! Danach... habe ich lange Zeit keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu..." Ein resignierendes Seufzen von der anderen Seite. „Heute Abend?" „Ja!" „ Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann..." „Danke Yugi, danke!! Du musst wissen, mir liegt die Sache zwischen uns noch ziemlich auf dem Herzen. Ein Gespräch wäre mir sehr, sehr wichtig..." Für kurze Zeit herrscht Stille, dann schreit er plötzlich:  
„Jaaaa, Yutako!!! Ich komme gleich, zieh dir schon einmal deine Jacke an, es hat heute Nacht gefroren!!" Verdutzt starre ich aus dem Fenster, unten liegt die Hauptstrasse, mit einem breiten Fußweg. „Entschuldige Yami, ich muss die beiden gleich in den Kindergarten bringen, ich wollte heute früher da sein, weil ich noch etwas mit der Erzieherin besprechen muss..... NEIN!! Hör auf Yume mit dem Schal einzuwickeln!!" Gepolter, Gekreische und das völlig gestresste murren meines ehemaligem Aibous folgt – offensichtlich hat er sich den Hörer mit der Schulter eingeklemmt, während er sich um die Zwillinge kümmert, so dass ich fast jedes Wort verstehe.

„Uhhm... wo treffen wir uns, Yami? Bitte nicht hier bei mir, hier herrscht wirklich das Chaos und ich würde es als den letzten Ort vorschlagen, um ungestört zu reden." Ich muss trotz all den Umständen und diesem merkwürdigem Gefühl, dass jedes Mals in mir hochsteigt, wenn es um Yugis Familie geht und ich nicht einordnen kann, leicht schmunzeln. „Das hätte ich auch nicht vorgeschlagen, habe ja miterlebt, wie es bei euch zur Zeit zugeht." Ich setze mich auf meine Bettkante. „Komm zum Hotel am Bahnhof und klopf an Zimmernummer 57 – mir ist egal um welche Zeit, ich bin den ganzen Tag über hier. Es ist ja auch viel zu kalt, zum Rausgehen." „Hotel??", wiederholt Yugi erstaunt.  
„Ja genau – ich kann ja schlecht von dir erwarten, dass du bis nach Nagoya fä-" Ein plötzlicher hysterischer Aufschrei lässt mich stoppen und das laute Weingeschrei eines etwa 3jährigen Kindes ertönt. „Oh neeeeeeiin......", Yugi seufzt verzweifelt, er klingt schon richtig mitgenommen, fertig und einfach ausgepowert. Was erwartet man auch von einem jungen Vater? Und dann auch noch zwei von der Sorte!  
„Yume-chan, was ist passiert?", höre ich mit, aber das nächste was er hinzufügt geht schon in dem Geplärr des Mädchens unter. Mein armer Aibou.  
Er und ich hätten nie.... Ach, Unsinn!! Vorbei ist vorbei!! Ich drücke energisch den Hörer noch eine Spur fester und könnte mich am liebsten selbst ohrfeigen. Ich sollte meine Lebensweise ändern und es Yugi gleich tun!

„Yami? Ich muss auflegen, ich habe Stress!!", meldet er sich endlich wieder bei mir, nachdem ich für eine gute Minute wegen seiner Tochter vernachlässigt wurde. „Ist gut. Heute Abend, hier im Hotel?", hake ich schnell noch einmal nach. „Ja! Ich komme direkt von der Arbeit aus! Bis später!" „Danke Yugi!! Und –", das gleichmäßige tuten erscheint wieder und verrät mir, dass er aufgelegt hat. Am liebsten hätte ich das Telefon nun in eine Ecke geworfen, doch es ist ja – Horus sei Dank – nicht meines. So beherrsche ich mich, über die Wut die aufsteigt. Warum musste er ausgerechnet heute früher los als sonst?? Warum habe ich immer das Pech und er ist nur so verdammt kurz angebunden?  
Nie hat er Zeit für mich!! Ich möchte seine Stimme einmal länger hören als nur 10 Minuten..... Möchte den freundlichen Unterton öfter und intensiver genießen, als die wenigen Sekunden, in denen er mal herauszuhören war... Ich werfe mich nach hinten auf die Matratze. Warte ab Yami, heute Abend... heute Abend....

Als erstes, nachdem ich aus der Dusche steige, werfe ich einen Blick auf meine mitgebrachte Funkuhr: 17.27 – also sicher noch eine ganze Weile Zeit, bis er kommt. Ich trockne mich ab und greife nach meinem Kamm. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste was er arbeitet.... das würde es mir um einiges leichter machen zu berechnen, wann er hier auftauchen wird! Meine Haare sind strohig und verknotet wie immer, ich bekomme sie kaum gekämmt. Schließlich habe ich aber doch Erfolg und ich benutze den Föhn, den das Hotel zur Verfügung stellt. Mit ein wenig Haarspray und meiner jahrelangen Übung habe ich mir recht schnell meine Standartfrisur wieder hergestellt. Ich schlinge mir das weiße Handtuch um die Hüften und verlasse das Bad, kehre zurück in das Hauptzimmer.

Dort trifft mich der Schlag. Denn das erste was ich sehe sind ein paar fremder Schuhe genau vor meinem Bett. Sofort erschließe ich den Zusammenhang und blicke mich panisch um.  
Er steht am Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu mir und sieht hinunter. Beobachtet wohl die zur Zeit dauerverschneiten Straßen und die Fußgänger, die sich ihren Weg durch den verdreckten, schmilzenden Schneematsch bahnen. Richtig schöner Schnee ist noch nie liegen geblieben – dabei geht es schon auf Ende Dezember zu – heute ist bereits der 22.

Erst als ich, nicht gerade leise, immerhin will ich ja auf mich aufmerksam machen, auch ohne dazu etwas sagen zu müssen, die Badezimmertür hinter mir schließe, dreht er sich um. „Oh, hi Yami", er lächelt mich an, mustert mich eindringlich. Peinlich berührt drehe nun ich ihm den Rücken zu und knie mich schnell zu meiner Reisetasche um mir die richtigen Klamotten rauszusuchen.

„Entschuldige Yugi! Ich... wusste nicht, dass du schon so früh auftauchen würdest! Ich bin sofort soweit!" Ich klammere mein Handtuch fester an mich und zupfe nervös an dem Ärmeln meines weißen Oberhemdes, welches nicht direkt aus der Tasche will. „Schon gut.... Ich sehe dich ja nicht zum ersten Mal so..." Stockend halte ich den Atem an – ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er als erster wieder darauf zu sprechen käme.. „Mag sein", erwidere ich, jegliche Gefühle krampfhaft von mir haltend und bin dankbar mit den Sachen wieder im Bad zu verschwinden.

Mit einer tiefschwarzen Jeans und einem weißem Oberhemd bekleidet komme ich zu ihm zurück. Ich habe mir sogar eine schwarze Krawatte unter dem Hemdkragen gebunden, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es wirklich zusammen passt, doch es ist viel mehr Gewohnheit.

Ich räuspere mich unsicher beim Eintreten. Yugi sieht mich an, betrachtet meine Kleidung. Er selbst trägt eine ebenfalls schwarze Stoffhose, mit Bügelfalte und einem silbernen Gürtel, der seine zierliche Figur besonders betont. Es sieht alles aus wie immer, nein damals, nur er ist jetzt älter geworden – und ein Stück gewachsen. Dazu einen dunkelblauen Pulli, der ihn sicher den Tag über schon warm gehalten hat.  
Schweigend stehen wir uns gegenüber. Mir fällt auf, dass seine kleine, blonde Mittelsträhne von damals fehlt, er hat sie wohl zu den anderen hinzuwachsen lassen.

„Setz dich doch", biete ich ihm an und weise an den kleinen Tisch mit dem einem Bürostuhl daran. „Nein Danke... Ich habe heute genug gesessen.. Aber sag... Ich habe mal gehört, dass es hier zu diesem Hotel ein Restaurant geben soll, wo hauptsächlich nur Hotelgäste ihre Mahlzeiten einnehmen? Hast du heute schon zu Abend gegessen..?" Verwundert schüttele ich den Kopf und meine frisch gewaschenen blonden Strähnen fliegen nur so – allerdings mir auch ins Auge. Nein, essen konnte ich nun wirklich nichts, auch nicht heute Mittag. Nur gefrühstückt habe ich ein halbes Brötchen, vor meinem lebenswichtigem Anruf.  
„Gehen wir dann zusammen hin? Ich bin ziemlich ausgehungert! Und ich habe Chisako gesagt, dass es bei mir heute länger dauern könnte und bescheid gegeben, dass sie nicht für mich mitkochen braucht." „Weiß sie, wo du bist?" Diesmal ist es an ihm, den Kopf zu schütteln. Verwundert hebe ich eine Augenbraue, beschließe aber, diese Frage auf später zu verschieben. Zusammen gehen wir also in das Hotelinterne Restaurant.

Wir suchen uns einen kleinen, runden Tisch für zwei, der ein wenig abgegrenzt liegt. Aber wir haben Glück, heute Abend sind nur wenige Leute hergekommen. Dafür ist es ziemlich dunkel, wir haben bereits kurz nach 18 Uhr und um diese Jahreszeit ist schon um 17 Uhr jegliches Tageslicht verschwunden. Unsere Ecke wird fast nur durch Kerzen erleuchtet, die Röhre mit dem elektrischem Licht hängt ein gutes Stück weiter vorne an der größeren Tischgruppe, offensichtlich für größere Gesellschaften – wir selbst sitzen so weit außerhalb wie möglich, um ungestört reden zu können. Die Wände sind aus großen, groben Steinen gemauert hier unten – es gibt keine Tapeten oder Farbübermalungen. Halt der alte, gemütliche Stil einer Burg, in der man Schutz findet.

Tjaaa... und nun steht es genau und unfehlbar vor mir, das ungewisse Etwas, auf das ich mich schon seit Monaten vorbereite. Doch, wie soll ich das Thema beginnen? Einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen? Doch wie den ersten Satz gestalten? Ich kann ja wohl schlecht sagen: ,So Yugi, jetzt lass uns mal über unsere gemeinsame Zeit reden.' Das könnte jeder Elefant besser!  
Seufzend rücke ich näher an den Tisch, stütze die Ellenbogen darauf und falte die Hände, worauf ich meinen Kopf bette. Mein Gegenüber blättert derweil in der Speisekarte. Wie komisch und unnatürlich mir die ganze Situation wirkt.... wir haben uns damals geschworen, uns nie wieder zu sehen – und tatsächlich, 9 Jahre lang vergingen ohne jeglichen Kontakt zwischen uns. Und jetzt, so ganz plötzlich sitzt er mir gegenüber, sieht aus wie eh und je und es scheint, als wäre es nie anders gewesen.

Ich will gerade den Mund aufmachen, um irgendwie einzuleiten, als der Kellner an unserem Tisch erscheint. Enttäuschend lasse ich mir tiefer in den Stuhl sinken. „Haben sie schon gewählt?" ,Nein, natürlich nicht du Heini, ich habe anderes im Kopf!!', hätte ich am liebsten nun von mir gegeben. „Ich nehme das Fischrisotto mit Brot", antwortet Yugi und klappt die Karte zu. „Und sie, junger Mann?", erwartungsvoll blickt er mich an. Uff, ich habe keine Ahnung, was die hier alles führen... entscheide mich aber dann für Sushi, da es das schließlich überall gibt. Nachdem wir für uns beide noch eine große Karaffe Wein in Auftrag gegeben haben, rutsch Yugi unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. Also ist er genauso nervös wie ich, wieder in meiner näheren Gesellschaft zu sein. Ich wage schließlich den ersten Schritt.

„Du meintest eben, du wolltest nicht sitzen, weil du schon den ganzen Tag gesessen hast – und nun sitzt du doch wieder". Ich lache leise und versuche die Spannung zwischen uns zu lösen. Er grinst daraufhin: „Stimmt – Sag, was machst du eigentlich beruflich?" „Das wollte ich dich eigentlich als nächstes fragen!!", protestiere ich eher zum Spaß und schon sind wir in ein Frage-Antwort Spiel hinein gerutscht. „Naja... wie du an meiner Berufskleidung letztens erkennen konntest, bin ich – wehe du lachst jetzt – ein... Versicherungsberater." Wie erwartet prustet Yugi los, fällt ein Stück nach vorne und hält sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Ich wüsste gern, was daran so lustig ist", schmolle ich und spiele mit einem der Glasuntersetzer. „Nichts Yami, nichts", giggelt er weiter und es tut gut, sein heiteres Lachen wieder zu hören. Es ist noch immer das selbe. „Ich stelle mir nur gerade vor, wie du allen möglichen Leuten deine blöde Versicherung aufschwatzen willst! Aber okay, damit du auch was zum Lachen hast, ich bin Psychologe." Bei letzterem bleibt er trotz allem ernst und ich weiß sofort, dass er nicht scherzt.  
„Seelenklempner?", wiederhole ich mehr als nur überrascht. Er nickt nur bestätigend. Ich beneide ihn. „Ich musste lange für lernen.. war auf der Abendschule! Aber...Hattest du nicht damals... irgend etwas anderes angefangen, Yugi..? Ich kann mich nicht mehr so wirklich erinnern... Das war doch gerade die Zeit, wo es nicht mehr ging... und na ja... ich hatte bei Ra für anderes Augen als für deinen Berufsweg...", gebe ich zu. Seine Augen sehen mich klar und offen an: „Ja, ich verstehe. Ich weiß, ich hatte mich damals mehrfach als Krankenpfleger beworben. Ich wollte etwas mit Menschen machen.. etwas soziales halt.... Und als ich nicht genommen wurde, habe ich mich als letzten Rettungsfaden nach kurzer Beratung für ein Psychologie Studium eingeschrieben. Und so kam es dazu." Er lächelt mich an, wirft mir fragende Blicke zu.

„Ich... habe nach unserer Trennung lange Zeit gar nichts gemacht. Ich habe bei Jonouchi gewohnt..", beginne ich ihm mein Leben ab dem Zeitpunkt zu schildern, ab dem er nichts mehr darüber mitbekam. „So? Jou hat mir nie etwas davon erzählt... ich habe mich doch oft von ihm trösten lassen.." „Ich weiß, ich habe ihn gebeten, nichts von mir zu erwähnen. Du wolltest deine Freiheit wieder – und darin wollte ich dich nicht beeinflussen..." „Freiheit... Freiheit... Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich die danach wirklich noch mal hatte..." „Wieso? Das war doch immer der Hauptgrund für all unsere Streitereien..? Du-" „Ihr Essen, die Herren" Der Kellner serviert uns unsere Teller und wir beide greifen zu den bereit liegenden Stäbchen. Erst als er außer Hörweite ist, nehme ich den Satz wieder auf. „Ich wollte dir nicht weiter im Weg stehen Yugi, ich wollte es nicht schlimmer machen, als es ohnehin schon war. Nie hätte ich es mir verziehen, wenn wir beide es bis in den Hass hinein getrieben hätten... Ich wollte, dass wir uns so friedlich wie möglich trennen. Dass jeder so positives Bild vom anderen wie möglich zurück behält." „Ach und deswegen bist du einfach abgehauen, Yami? Ich sage dir was – ich hätte deine Worte gebraucht, mein Seelenpartner. Ich wollte meine Freiheit, ja. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass du einfach aus meinem Leben fortrennst. Ich wollte zwar keine Beziehung mehr – doch ich hätte deine starke Schulter gebraucht... zumindest als Freund...", er schüttelt leicht den Kopf, probiert dann den ersten Bissen von seinem Reis. Es scheint ihm zu schmecken, denn er führt die Stäbchen direkt ein weiteres Mal zum Mund. Mein Magen dagegen ist wie zugeschnürt.

„Als Freund..?", wiederhole ich und erhalten ein kritisches Nicken zur Antwort. „Wieso das? Monate zuvor hatten wir uns schon nicht mehr verstanden! Du sagtest doch immer, ich enge dich ein mit meinen Ansprüchen, nehme dir die Luft zum Atmen! Ich weiß, dass ich rasend eifersüchtig werden kann.... Deshalb hat bis heute bei mir keine weitere Beziehung lange gehalten... Du hast dich nicht mehr wohl gefühlt bei mir – und das habe ich gemerkt." „Du hast es zumindest mit der Eifersucht eingesehen, ein Vorteil schon mal. Ich-" „Nein.. ich hatte es von Anfang an eingesehen, habe es mir selbst gegenüber nie geleugnet. Nur dir gegenüber abgestritten... Weil ich dich nicht verlieren wollte..." „Aber genau das hast du damit! Und es war nicht nur deine Eifersucht auf Anzu, Jonouchi oder Miyako, du weißt schon, diese eine aus meiner Klasse, dir ging es ja nicht mal darum, dass ich was mit denen haben könnte. Dir ging es schlicht um die Zeit, die ich angeblich viel mehr mit denen verbracht habe als mit dir!" „Naja..." „Du verlangtest einfach Dinge, die mich schreien ließen, verstehst du? Ich erinnere mich noch, wo ich unbedingt mit dir ins Kino sollte! Nichts lief, was einen von uns auch nur im Geringsten interessiert hätte – aber Hauptsache wir beide gingen als Pärchen ins Kino!  
Du hattest all die Zeit schreckliche Angst vor dem allein sein... Ich hatte Verständnis und habe es auch immer noch. Ich weiß, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen wie es ist, 3.000 Jahre allein in einer dunklen Kammer eingesperrt zu sein... Sicher hätte ich genauso ein Trauma vor dem allein sein wie du! Doch man muss daran arbeiten, Yami! Man muss zumindest versuchen, es in den Griff zu bekommen... Doch du hast verlangt, dass ich dich immer und überall mit hinnehme, wohin ich auch ging! Nichts konnte ich mehr alleine tun! Jede Liebe in Ehren, mein Pharao, doch ein Paar zu sein bedeutet nicht, rund um die Uhr aneinander zu kleben!"

„Ich weiß... das hast du mir doch alles damals schon erklärt... Ich hatte dich durchaus verstanden! Nur mir ist nicht klar, wieso dich das erst nach fast 2 Jahren anfing zu stören!! Ich war schon immer so... nie hast du was gesagt und ich hatte nicht den Anschein, dass ich dich so damit gequält habe..." „Mag sein... Damals war mir das selbst noch nicht klar... Weißt du Yami, du warst meine erste, große Liebe... meine aller erste Beziehung...", er bricht kurz ab und scheint vor sich hinzuträumen. Sein Teller ist bereits fast leer, während ich mich erst jetzt traue, den ersten Bissen zu mir zu nehmen. Es schmeckt wirklich gut!  
„.... Ich hatte noch keine anderen Erfahrungen gesammelt, um Vergleiche zu ziehen. Wenn einem das erste Mal so etwas passiert kann man schlecht abwägen, ob es gut oder schlecht ist... Man macht selbst einen Haufen Fehler! Es war für mich einfach so unglaublich... nein, unbeschreiblich, dass so jemand wie du sich damals für mich interessierte!" Kurz überlege ich, ob ich hinzufügen sollte, dass sich daran nichts geändert hat, unterlasse es jedoch gewollt. Ich will ihn nicht noch weiter aus der Bahn werfen, ich weiß, wo meine Grenzen liegen. „Kurzum, du warst für mich in den ersten Jahren einfach perfekt! Dein selbstbewusster Charakter, dein Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber mir, dein dennoch zu mir so zartes Wesen... so... einfühlsam und unendlich lieb.... Dabei sahst – und siehst – du noch so wahnsinnig aus! Deine Augen, Gesichtszüge... dein warmes Lächeln – einfach alles hat mich in deinen Bann gezogen!! Und wenn es einen so erwischt hat.... man so richtig über beide Ohren verliebt ist.... dann merkt man all die Fehler des anderen auch nicht... Oder besser: Man will sie nicht sehen." Verlegen kratzt er mit seinen Stäbchen auf dem leeren Teller herum, sieht mich nicht mehr an. Wie gut ich das nachvollziehen kann.... Aber wow... welch Komplimente....

„Dass doch so einiges in der Beziehung schief läuft merkt man erst, wenn die Liebe nach der Zeit ein wenig nachlässt... Was nicht heißt, dass ich dich jemals weniger geliebt habe, als am Anfang!! Nur diese rosarote Brille verschwindet... die Blindheit weicht und man spürt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt... Und auf die Dauer störte es mich immer weiter..." „Ich wollte mich ändern!! Du hast mir doch oft genug gesagt, was falsch mache!" „Ja... aber irgendwie hat sich in der Umsetzung nicht viel bei dir getan.." Er seufzt tief und beinahe herzzerreißend. Schließlich leert er sein Glas Wein in einem Zug.

„Jaa... die Streitereien wurden immer heftiger und öfter... Und ich sah, wie ich dich verliere... Ich habe begonnen wie ein Löwe um dich zu kämpfen... Du warst mein Ein und Alles, Aibou..." Eine Weile ist es still zwischen uns, er sieht auf seinen Schoß und seine Haare fallen ihm ins Gesicht. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit um auch endlich mein Abendessen zu beenden.

„Danke...", kommt es nach einer Weile leise, die Stimme ein wenig zittrig. „Doch ich habe wohl nur das Gegenteil erreicht... Und ich fühlte mich so hilflos... so unendlich machtlos und spürte, wie ich jeglichen Halt verlor... Bis es schließlich zu besagtem Abend kam...", schnell schlucke ich mein letztes Stück hinunter, leere auch mein Glas Rotwein. Nur, um mir direkt wieder etwas nachzugießen und auch diesen Inhalt verschwinden zu lassen. „Ich hab mich noch nie in meinem Leben so sehr gestritten wie an diesem Abend..", reflektiert Yugi schließlich. „Hmmm... es war wohl nötig, mir den Kopf zu waschen..", gebe ich nachdenklich zurück. „Aber wenn du jetzt sagst, du kanntest dir selbst gegenüber all deine Probleme? Wieso hast du dich nicht einfach mehr bemüht?? Statt mich krampfhaft an dich zu binden hättest du auf meine Worte gehört, wäre dir an unserer Beziehung etwas gelegen!!!" „Ich konnte es nicht... nicht alleine.. seinen Charakter so einfach umzukrempeln ist unmöglich.. es kam viel zu oft unüberlegt über mich und ich vergriff mich im Ton... legte all meine Emotionen und meine Wut über meine Machtlosigkeit in meine Stimme... schrie dich so oft grundlos an.... Nein, ich war zu tief im Sumpf versunken, als mich selbst heraus zu ziehen..."

Yugi sieht noch immer nicht auf, auch nicht als der Kellner wieder kommt und freundlich wissen will, ob es denn geschmeckt hat. „Ja sehr, danke", bestätigt mein Gegenüber knapp und mir kommt seine Stimme wieder merkwürdig hoch vor. „Ja, ich schließe mich an!", nicke ich einfach. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich mir Sushi bestellt habe, wüsste ich nicht, was ich gerade in mich reingestopft habe... So abwesend war ich in Gedanken.

Yugi sieht plötzlich so merkwürdig aus, seine rechte Hand umklammert das Weinglas immer fester. Dabei zittert es so merkwürdig und seine ganze Körperhaltung scheint verkrampft. „Scchhhh.... Es ist gut, Yugi. Alles ist vorbei....", flüstere ich beruhigend und lege meine Hand auf seinige. Streichele sanft darüber und versuche so ihm zumindest das Glas aus der Hand zu nehmen. Mit Erfolg entziehe ich es seinen Fingern und er krallt dafür nach meiner Hand. Seufzend lasse ich es geschehen.

Kurz darauf hebt er seinen Kopf wieder, seine wunderschönen violetten Augen sind rot und stumme Tränen rinnen ihm über die Wangen. Seine Unterlippe bebt dabei seine Finger greifen meine Hand immer fester, suchen Halt. Yugi, du bist jetzt neunundzwanzig... und trotzdem fällst du... fällst tief in den Abgrund.  
Mein Inneres sagt mir sofort, dass er all das von damals niemals richtig verarbeitet hat... Wahrscheinlich nur von sich weggeschoben, verdrängt und ist sogar jetzt noch, 9 Jahre später, präsent. Und er will was von Psychologie verstehen.  
„Dann... Dann sag mir, wieso du an besagten Abend weggelaufen bist!! Wieso hast du mich endgültig verlassen?!", anklagend klingt seine Stimme und tränenerstickt. Bitte weine nicht, mein kleiner Aibou.  
„Weil wir doch sowieso in diesem letzten Streit..... beschlossen hatten.....", auch meine Stimme will langsam nicht mehr so recht wie sie soll, „dass es das beste wäre, uns zu trennen..." Er beißt sich selbst auf die Lippe. Mir ist dieser Abend wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment genauso vor meinem inneren Auge gegenwärtig wie ihm.

„Das.... das war doch noch gar nicht festgelegt... Ich hatte mich im Streit zu diesen Worten hinreißen lassen... ja... Habe gesagt, dass unsere Beziehung jetzt und hier endet.... Aber.. aber...", er schließt die Lider, weitere Tränen strömen hervor, „das war doch nur aus einem Impuls heraus gesagt... Ich hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht... Nie hatte ich geglaubt, dass du deine paar Sachen packst, mir diesen verdammten Brief hinterlässt und für immer verschwindest!!!!" Erst jetzt erkenne ich, wo er seine andere Hand die ganze Zeit gehabt hat. Er zieht ein zerknülltes Blatt Papier aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und ballt es weiter in seiner Hand. Dann wirft er es unmissverständlich vor mich auf den Tisch. Ist das etwa.... Hat er ihn all die Jahre aufbewahrt...? Ich traue mich kaum, die Papierkugel zu nehmen und sie zu öffnen. Als ich die ersten Worte erkenne, werde ich mir schlagartig allem wieder bewusst. Ich fühle mich so unendlich schuldig.

„Ich sagte doch schon... Ich wollte es uns einfacher machen... Und unsere Streiterein damit beenden... Ich wollte verhindern, dass du mich eines Tages noch anfängst zu hassen.... Dir deine Freiheit zurück geben...." „Das wäre auch anders gegangen...", er lässt meine Hand los, atmet tief durch. „Hmmm...", gebe ich nur von mir und versinke in Zweifel.

Wir schweigen uns einfach an, jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach. Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn wir allein auf meinem Zimmer weiter reden, das Restaurant füllt sich langsam und ich wäre wahrlich lieber jetzt mit ihm allein. So winke ich den Kellner heran und zahle das Essen für uns beide. Yugi scheint dies gar nicht richtig wahr zu nehmen, denn er steht bereits auf und richtet seine durch das Sitzen zerknautsche Hose. Ich nicke ihm zu, nachdem ich das Wechselgeld erhalten habe und wir laufen zurück auf mein Zimmer.

„Möglich... Aber geändert hätte es im Enddefekt nichts...", antworte ich plötzlich, während wir vor meiner Zimmertür stehen und ich nach dem Schlüssel suche. „Wie?? Was??", kommt es verwirrt von Yugi, der aus seiner Trance wieder aufschreckt. „Na zu deiner Äußerung, dass ich dir hätte anders deine Freiheit zurück geben können, außer wegzulaufen." Ich öffne die Tür und er tritt direkt nach mir ein, bleibt aber in der Nähe der Tür zunächst stehen. Ich lasse mich auf mein Bett fallen.  
„Ich.... weiß gar nicht mal, ob ich es überhaupt geschafft hätte, mich von dir zu trennen.." „Es hat ja nicht mehr viel gefehlt", bemerke ich leise und mir fällt erst jetzt der weiße Stoffbeutel auf meiner gleichfarbigen Bettdecke, auf. Ich muss ihn eben, über den Schreck seines plötzlichen Auftauchens, übersehen haben. „Ich hätte aber wohl nie den letzten Schritt getan... ich hab doch nachdem du weg warst gesehen, wie schrecklich ich gelitten habe... wie ich dich mit all meiner Kraft zurück haben wollte... und sei es nur als Freund.. ich... konnte nicht fassen, dass du ein für alle mal aus meinem Leben verschwunden bist... mou hitori no boku..."

Diese vier Worte lösen eine Gänsehaut bei mir aus. Wie oft in den 9 Jahren habe ich mir vorgestellt, sie wieder zu hören.  
Neugierig richte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit weiter auf den Stoffbeutel, ziehe ihn an mich heran. „N-nein, nicht doch!", plötzlich schreckt Yugi aus seiner verklemmten Haltung auf und reißt mir die Tasche aus der Hand. „Du sollst doch nicht einfach an fremdes Eigentum gehen... das hatten wir doch schon mal!", tadelt er und wischt sich energisch die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. „Entschuldige..."

Plötzlich zaubert sich wieder eines seiner warmen, süßen Lächeln auf seine Wangen. „Ich habe dir doch etwas mitgebracht, Dummerchen.." Mitgebracht? Mir?? Mit großen Augen sehe ich ihn an, rutsche freudig auf meinem Bett hin und her. „Guck nicht so wie ein junger Welpe!!", ermahnt er ich weiter und er schafft es sogar ein kleinwenig streng zu wirken. – Welpe?  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich diesem Blick noch nie widerstehen konnte...", er seufzt leicht, greift dann in seine mitgebrachte Tüte. Gespannt beuge ich mich vor, mein Gesicht ganz nah an seinem Hals. Ich schnuppere kurz und mir gefällt auf Anhieb sein neuer Duft. Offenbar ein Aftershave. Dieses Detail ist neu an ihm, aber ich mag es, er riecht damit männlicher und erwachsener..

Ich werde aus meinen Träumen gerissen, als er mir plötzlich ein goldenes Kästchen vor die Nase hält.  
Nein! Beim genaueren Hinsehen ist es gar nicht irgendeins! Es ist die kleine Truhe, in der einst meine Puzzleteile lagen.  
Bevor ich dem Gedankengang weiter folgen kann, drückt er sie mir in die Hand. Verwirrt sehe ich auf. Ja aber... er wird mir doch nicht sein Puzzle schenken?? Es gehört ihm und er soll es behalten! Zumindest als kleines Andenken....

„Mach es auf", lächelt er mich auffordernd an. Schnell komme ich diesen Worten nach. Es ist doch noch gar nicht Weihnachten?  
„Unsere... unser...." „Ja genau, unser Spielkartendeck!", grinst er überlegen. „Ich hatte es die ganze Zeit in meinem Arbeitszimmer zu Hause liegen... seit du weg bist, habe ich nie wieder ein Turnier gespielt..." „Es war ja auch nicht nötig, Dartz war ja unser letzter Gegner.." „Und ich denke, es war gut, dass er aufgetaucht war. Durch mein Verschwinden hast bist du an deinen eigenen Körper gekommen, Yami! Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie das passieren konnte.. niemand hatte auch nur die geringste Erklärung dafür, warum ich schließlich wieder auftauchte, Dartz war geschlagen und trotzdem hast du deinen Körper behalten. Wofür meine Entführung so zu allem gut war... Jedenfalls habe ich wohl keine Zeit, je wieder zu spielen.. Ich will, dass du sie als Erinnerung behältst. Immerhin warst du der König der Spiele..."

Er lehnt sich nach hinten, gegen meine Brust und bettet seinen Kopf an meine Schulter. Ich seufze wohlig auf, lehne meinen Kopf an seinen. Es tut so gut, so unendlich gut, ich schlinge meinen rechten Arm um ihn und drücke Yugi fester an mich. Diese Nähe, die friedliche Wärme.  
Ich rieche an seinen Haaren, fahre mit der Nasenspitze seine Wange entlang. Es fühlt sich an wie immer, die Atmosphäre ist genau die, wie damals... als wäre es erst gestern gewesen... Seine wachen, klaren Augen beobachten mich sanft, der Rotschimmer und die Tränenspuren sind verschwunden. Er dreht sich ein Stück zur Seite, um mir besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Wie hypnotisiert bin ich, als wir uns einfach nur ansehen, den Geruch des anderen genießen und ich unter meiner rechten Hand Yugis schnellen Herzschlag spüren kann. „Es ist... alles wieder gut... Aibou....", flüstere ich von seinem Wesen mitgenommen, will, dass er nie, nie wieder so leiden muss. Unbewusst fühlen sich meine Augen von seinen großen, Amethysten angezogen und ohne es beeinflussen zu können, nähere ich mich ihm weiter. Und mir kommt es vor, als ob auch er nicht ruhig in meinen Armen liegen bleibt.. sein Gesicht ist meinem plötzlich so nah... seine Lippen so mühelos erreichbar... die Distanz habe ich nicht allein zurück gelegt...

Ohne, dass ich richtig realisiere was geschieht, liegen meine Lippen bereits auf seinen und ich kann nicht sagen, wer letztendlich und im Grunde begonnen hat. Unsere Lippen spielen sanft miteinander und verwickeln sich in einen langsamen, aber sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Yugi gibt einen kurzen, aber unmissverständlichen, wohligen Laut von sich und unser Lippenspiel wird intensiver. Zu gerne lasse ich mich gehen, habe mich viel zu lange nach diesem Moment zurück gesehnt und lasse ihn mein, in all den Jahren angestautes, Verlangen spüren. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihm geht... will um ehrlich zu sein jetzt gar nicht darüber nachdenken – viel zu berauschend ist dieser Moment – wohl für uns beide. Kurzum rutscht er auf meinen Schoß und ich will gerade unseren Kuss beenden, damit er sich freier bewegen kann, doch er greift mit seiner rechten Hand zum Ansatz meiner Krawatte und zieht mich bestimmend noch näher an sich heran.

Ohne mein Zutun teilen sich plötzlich seine Lippen und ich verstehe die stumme Einladung – immerhin sind wir ein langjährig eingespieltes Team... gewesen. Unsere Zungen reiben sich zunächst feurig gegeneinander, ehe er sich zurück zieht und mir die Führung überlässt. Ich verlagere schließlich mein Gleichgewicht nach hinten und wir beide landen – er halb auf mir – liegend auf meinem Bett. Ein Schauer fährt mir über den Nacken bis hinunter über den Rücken, als ich den gewissen Geschmack deutlich wiedererkenne. Dieser wird sogar noch verstärkt, als Yugi ein lustvolles Keuchen entweicht. Diese gewisse Röte steigt wieder auf seine Wangen, aber seine Augen tragen wieder dieses bestimmte, erwartende Funkeln. Langsam lösen wir uns wieder voneinander.

„Aibou...", hauche ich ihm zu und kann nicht anders, als ihm zärtlich immer wieder in den Hals zu beißen und anschließend entschuldigend wieder darüber zu lecken. Wie ich mich an seinem Duft und seiner Ausstrahlung vergehe... Es fällt mir immer schwerer, mich zur Vernunft zu rufen und die innere Stimme, dass er eigentlich verheiratet ist und Kinder hat, wird immer leiser. Sein Stöhnen wird dafür lauter, was meine Lust auf ihn weiter anregt, meine Arme zittern vor Aufregung, als sie ihm unter den Pullover fahren.

Für einen Moment reißt er seine Augen weiter auf, scheint sich nicht sicher zu sein. „Aibou.... ich habe dich vermisst...", stöhne ich ihm leicht ins Ohr. Früher, ließ er sich stets von mir verführen, wenn ich nur erotisch genug rüberkam. Und wenn er jetzt wirklich will, wenn sein Herz danach giert.. Dann wird er sich auf mich einlassen. Auch wenn ich gerade vielleicht den zweitgrößten Fehler meines Lebens begehe und Yugi dazu bringe, seine Frau zu betrügen... Aber ab und zu muss man auch mal ein wenig egoistisch sein... Außerdem dürfte der Wein von gerade ihn zusätzlich mitnehmen... Er reagierte schon immer äußert empfindlich auf Alkohol.

Ich umspiele neckisch sein Öhrchen mit meiner Zunge genieße seine schamhaft roten Züge. Er ist es auch, der nach wenigen Sekunden nach meinem Schlips greift und ihn hektisch aufzuknoten versucht. Dies geschafft widmet er sich sofort den Knöpfen meines Oberhemdes, welches er mir elegant von den Schultern streift. Ich keuche von seinem Mut beeindruckt und in erotischer Erwartung auf das Folgende gewollt auf.  
Ehe er dazu kommt, mit meinen frei gewordenen Hautstellen etwas anzustellen, tue ich es ihm gleich und schiebe ihm rasch den Pullover über den Kopf. Ich hebe mein Gesicht zu ihm an und unsere Lippen finden sich wieder zu einem stürmischen Kuss. In diesem lasse ich meine Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten und will ihn so in den Wahnsinn treiben, so weit bringen, wie ich schon bin, als sie bereits auf etwas hartes stoßen. An uns beiden ist es diesmal, überrascht laut aufzukeuchen und den Kuss zu vernachlässigen.

„Uhmmmm...", nuschelt er unverständlich, während mein Verstand nicht ganz damit abschließen will, dass er dies alles so einfach zulässt. Wir beide setzen uns gegenüber.

Laut atmend betrachten wir uns gegenseitig, besser gesagt meine Blicke verschlingen sich nach seinem halbnackten Körper. Seine Haut, seine Küsse, sein unschuldiges Aufstöhnen... Ich möchte ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Meinen Rest des Lebens mit ihm verbringen, an meiner Seite... so wie früher.  
Laut und unkontrolliert stöhne ich auf, als Yugi näherrückt und meine Jeans aufknöpft und langsam den Reißverschluss hinunterzieht, dabei ist es die reinste Folter, wie seine Hand dabei sanft meinen Unterleib reibt. Als er mir die Hose über die Hüften streifen will, halte ich seine Handgelenke fest. „Yugi....", keuche ich erregt, mein schlechtes Gewissen meldet sich wieder. Schaffe es aber nicht, meine Frage auszusprechen. „Yami, ich..... habe so lange auf dich gewartet.... Und.... wenn du schon nicht mehr als mein fester Freund mir zur Seite stehen kannst...", er pausiert kurz, seine Stimme wird daraufhin noch leiser, als sie ohnehin schon war, „dann möchte ich mindestens eine Nacht mit dir.." In mir schaudert es tiefer, es kribbelt alles in mir und ich wünsche mir auch nur noch ihn körperlich zu spüren. Wenn ich schon seine Seele verloren hab... dann möchte ich seine Gefühle zu mir noch einmal auf diese Weise spüren...

Ich lasse seinen Händen freie Bahn und lehne mich dafür ein Stück nach hinten, stütze mich mit den Armen hinter meinem Rücken auf dem Bett ab. Ehe ich mitbekomme was passiert, hat er mir zusammen mit der Jeans auch meine Shorts genommen. Sein Blick wirkte nie erwachsener als jetzt. Schnurrend lässt er sich in meinen Armen fallen, krabbelt wieder auf meinen Schoß, doch diesmal mit dem Gesicht zu meinem und ich spüre seine Hände an meiner Hüfte.  
Immer und immer wieder streicheln seine Hände auf beiden Seiten über meinen Hüftknochen, die kleine Taille und wieder zurück.  
Mein Bauch beginnt zu zittern – nur er kennt diese, zwar simple – aber dennoch bei mir so empfindliche Lieblingsstelle.

Ich lege meinen mir langsam zu schwer werdenden Kopf an seiner Schulter ab und beginne leidenschaftlich daran zu knabbern und fahre feuchte Spuren mit der Zunge über sein schönes Schlüsselbein. Auch mir ist nicht nach einem romantischen Vorspiel, ich warte genauso verlangend wie er. So gleiten meine Hände an seinem Oberkörper hinunter, streicheln ihn kurz und lösen dann seinen Gürtel.  
Ich habe seit unserem letzten gemeinsamen Mal einige Frauen gehabt... mal Beziehungen, die aber nicht länger als 3 Monate hielten, teilweise nur One Night Stands... Nichts war so prickelnd und so berauschend wie die Erfahrungen mit meinem Aibou.

Nachdem ich auch seine Hose geöffnet habe, mache ich mir nicht die Mühe, sie ihm erst auszuziehen – viel zu gespannt bin ich auf seine Reaktion, viel zu verlockend in diese überlegendere Rolle zu rutschen und ihn mir willig zu machen. Meine geschickten Finger gleiten bis zu ihm durch und beginnen ihn aufwändig zu verwöhnen. Nie werde ich vergessen, was er braucht und wo...

Ein heißer, gedämpfter Aufschrei folgt und augenblicklich suchen seine Hände Halt an meinen Schultern, während er seinen Kopf erregt nach hinten wirft. Nach kurzer Zeit besinnt er sich jedoch, löst seinen Klammergriff und auch ich erfahre unerwartet die selben heftigen Gefühle. Meine Augen schließen sich halb und auch ich kann mein Stöhnen nicht zurück halten. Es fühlt sich noch intensiver an, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Bis er schließlich wieder von mir ablässt und auch meine Hand von sich nimmt.

„Yami... bitte... Ich bin dein..." Für einen Moment muss ich erst wieder zur Vernunft kommen, während er sich schon mal selbst von der Hose befreit. „Sicher... dass ich soll..?", vergewissere ich mich und überlege schon einmal nach einem geeignetem Hilfsmittel – egal wer von uns beiden es brauchen wird. „Ja. Anders herum habe... ist für mich nichts besonderes mehr", gibt er unter einem Höchstmaß an Rot zu. Ich verstehe.

„Ich hätte Vaseline da", überlege ich laut und stehe auch schon auf um in meiner Reisetasche zu wühlen. „Ich habe im Winter immer so trockene Lippen.. Aber ich denke, sie ließe sich zweckentfremden!" Yugi nickt ebenso grinsend. Und nur wenige Sekunden darauf überflutet mich eine Welle von intensivsten Gefühlen, die ich nie wieder geglaubt hätte zu spüren. Es ist nicht allein das körperliche, was mich befriedigt.... Es ist das Wissen, dass es mein Aibou ist, der wieder zu mir zurück gekehrt ist. Mein Hikari.... den ich auch jetzt noch, 9 Jahre später... nicht aufhören konnte zu lieben...

Diese Vorstellung ist es auch, die mich schon wenige Minuten später über die Grenze bringt. Mit einem letzten, leisen Aufschrei verbeiße ich mich in seinem Hals, was auch ihm ein Keuchen entlockt. Ich brauche einige Sekunden, um dieses extreme Höhegefühl zu verarbeiten, bis ich meine Hände zwischen seine Beine gleiten lasse und so auch ihn erlöse. Er ist so wunderschön in diesem hilflosen Moment... Ich beobachte genau jede seiner Gesten und Mimiken.. Er gibt mir noch einen letzten tiefen Kuss, dann kuschelt er sich an meine Seite. „Aibou..", hauche ich.  
Ich lege meinen Arm um seine Hüfte und ziehe mit dem anderem die Decke ein wenig über unsere bloßen Körper, obwohl ich geheizt habe, wird uns langsam kalt.

Lange Zeit liegen wir stumm nebeneinander, jeder hängt seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Und auch an mir nagen Zweifel... Zweifel, ob das wohl richtig war.... Ich weiß, ich werde nie, niemals verkraften, dass ich ihn nicht mehr haben kann – verloren habe. Ich schließe die Augen, mein Kopf liegt in Yugis Nacken, atme seinen Geruch ein und genieße die Zeit, die mir mit ihm noch bleibt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das noch sein wird.

Es vergeht eine Stunde, bis er sich plötzlich von mir löst. „Ya-Yami..?" „Ja?", nuschele ich. „Ich.... ich habe Angst, Yami..." Ein tiefes Seufzen entkommt mir und ich richte mich mit dem Oberkörper auf. „Das... musst du nicht, Yugi. Ich tu dir nichts mehr..." „Nicht vor dir.... Du kannst doch nichts dafür, was gerade passiert ist... Ich habe eher Angst vor mir selbst. Und ein schlechtes Gewissen..." Etwas verwirrt bin ich nun schon durch seine Aussage, muss ihn jedoch sofort korrigieren: „Ich kann also nichts dafür?! Dann ist es also die Luft gewesen, die dich verführt hat? Nein Ai- Yugi, glaub mir, ich bin Schuld allein!! Wenn du dich jetzt mies fühlst.. Dann schrei mich nur dafür an. Mach deinem Ärger Platz, ich weiß, dass du dein festes Leben gerade-" „Hör bitte auf!! ICH bin genauso daran beteiligt gewesen wie du... Ich...", er schweigt kurz peinlich berührt, „wollte es genauso wie du.... Auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum..." Angespannt halte ich den Atem an. Überlege mir genau, was ich als nächstes sagen soll... damals habe ich mich um Kopf und Kragen geredet... nicht noch einmal, das habe ich mir bei Horus geschworen!

Er steht vom Bett auf, sammelt seine Sachen zusammen und ich spüre, wie er jeglichen Blickkontakt vermeidet. „Wenn du meine Meinung hören möchtest...", fange ich an, warte dann aber kurz ob er sofort verneint und fahre auf Grund seines Schweigens fort, „die Wahrheit in Ehren... doch ich an deiner Stelle würde Chisako diese- ... diesen Ausrutscher verschweigen... Niemand wird etwas merken, also beruhige dich..." „Das ist mir unwichtig!", unterbricht er barsch, zieht sich dabei wieder an, jedoch von mir weggedreht. „Was-" „Es ist... weil... ach... !!" Nur mit seiner Hose bekleidet dreht er sich plötzlich zu mir – steht genau vor mir und funkelt mich an. „Wenn es nur das wäre, Yami! Es geht um mich selbst!! Verstehst du? Ich lebe jahrelang ohne auch nur einen Funken von dir zu hören mit Chisako zusammen... Wir haben geheiratet, als ich 26 war! Ich dachte ich stehe fest im Leben und mich würde nichts mehr erschüttern! Und dann kommst du... so einfach du..."

Ich erwidere seinen Blick nur – nein, ich weiß nicht was es heißt, wenn das eigene Leben plötzlich so aufgewühlt wird. Ich hatte gar kein Leben.. mal hier gewesen, mal dort.. Eine lange Zeit lang in Ägypten.. hatte dort einige Frauen.. aber nie habe ich von ihm ablassen können. Ihn nie aus meinen Gedanken gestrichen...

Ich hebe meinen linken Arm, und greife ihm mit der Hand ans Kinn, wofür ich mich ein wenig strecken muss, doch das Bett ist hoch genug. „Und... ich habe es sogar gewollt... Weißt du... weißt du...", seine Stimme wird zittrig, bricht ab. Und in diesem Moment weiß ich, dass es ihm nicht anders ging als mir. „Ja, ich weiß, Aibou", ich nehme mir einfach wieder die Freiheit ihn so zu nennen.  
„Ich kenne dich doch. Ich weiß, dass du dich nie so plötzlich darauf eingelassen hättest, wenn dein Herz nicht einen speziellen Platz für mich reserviert hätte... Für genau diesen Augenblick, Hikari..." „Warum hättest du nicht eher zurückkommen können...." Hilflos zucke ich die Schultern. Stehe dann auch auf und ziehe mich wieder an. Mein Wecker am Nachttisch zeigt 22.09

Auch ich trage gerade wieder meine Jeans, als ich Yugi beobachte, der hektisch seine Jacke schnappt und den Stoffbeutel aufnimmt. „Yami.... Mach's gut!!" er kneift die Augen zusammen und reißt die Tür stürmisch auf. Draußen auf dem Gang höre ich ihn rennen.

So muss sich Yugi vor 9 Jahren gefühlt haben.  
Ich laufe ihm nicht nach. Und ich weiß, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen werde.

Ich schaue aus dem Fenster: es hat begonnen zu scheinen. Große, weiße Flocken. Ich glaube dieses Jahr wird es endlich wieder weiße Weihnachten geben....

Another Christmas without you.... feliz navidad…..

The End

Bevor irgend jemand fragt: Es gibt keine Fortsetzung!!! Nein, nein, nein  
Das ist extra darauf zugeschnitten XD Tja... und was das nu soll?  
Woher soll ich denn das wissen? XD Autoren wissen nich immer alles.... Sie sind auch nur Opfer! Von diesen Plotbunnies, die plötzlich auftauchen und die man nimmer los wird O.o""

Merry X-Mas And thanks a lot for reading!!

Polar(Weihnachts-)stern 


End file.
